In a power converter that uses a switching element for power conversion, a power module that houses the switching element may be used. Japanese Patent No. 5541362 describes a power converter that uses a power module housing two switching elements.
To increase a current capacity of a power converter, there may be a case where a plurality of power modules, each of which houses a switching element, is connected in parallel. The switching elements in the respective power modules are driven in synchrony. The plurality of power modules connected in parallel operates as if a single power module operated. Current that flows in the power converter is distributed to the power modules connected in parallel, by which the current capacity of the power converter as a whole is increased.